La Casa de los Gritos
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Por qué le decían la casa de los gritos? ¿Y qué tienen que ver los merodeadores en esto? Seguro nada bueno. Oneshot para FYF.


Era una noche fría y todos estaban muy bien abrigados. Las fuertes ráfagas de viento ondeaban las capas negras que la mayoría de los hombres traían, pero a ellos no les importaba. En cambia a las mujeres que traían algún vestido o falda, trataban de no salir a la intemperie.

La noche era fantástica y la velada apenas iba a la mitad. La música se escuchaba con eco en todo el gran salón. Y el calor de que emanaba la cálida convivencia de los alumnos de todas las casas era increíble.

¿Quién iba a decir que Hogwarts organizaba ese tipo de bailes? Todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Dumbledore observaba con regocijo como todo iba de maravilla y pensó que de esa fecha podría hacer una nueva tradición, después de todo no les costaba nada relajarse un día en todo el año escolar.

Dos sonrisas resaltaban en el gran salón. Ya sea porque estaban confiados de sus encantos con las mujeres y porque estaban a punto de dar rienda suelta a los planes que tenían esa noche. Sirius y James se dirigieron una mirada cómplice al momento de sonreír y eso no le gustó a la profesora McGonagall quien de inmediato se dirigió al director un tanto preocupada:

-Albus, ¿ya viste a los merodeadores?-preguntó sin quitarle la vista a los dos más revoltosos de ese grupo. El director que en ese momento estaba pensando en otras cosas, se giró al grupo indicado y él también sonrió.

-Minerva, puede ser que estén felices por la gran noche que estamos pasando-intentó convencerla

-No lo creo-contradijo muy segura la profesora –antes de aquel incidente de las túnicas color rosa de los Slytherin, vi esa misma mirada. Estoy segura de que algo traman-

* * *

James y Sirius intentaban ocultar sus sonrisas pero no podían, ya que sabían que lo que harían ese día sería recordado por varias generaciones y quizás hasta aparecerían en la historia de Hogwarts.

-ay James, esto es lo más loco que has querido hacer. Y créeme que de locura se mucho-habló Sirius y su amigo estrechó los ojos

-es una muy buena causa-intentó convencerlo con ojos de cachorrito, los mismos que había usado cuando le contó del plan de esa noche

-hermano, eso es cosa de dos. No mía-contradijo Sirius

-vamos ¿desde cuando no te interesa lo que hagan los demás?-se miraron por un momento a los ojos y luego rieron

-está bien, está bien. Si me interesa, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué allá-omitió el nombre del lugar al que se refería por si eran escuchados, no quería arruinar la sorpresa

En ese momento la plática dejó de ser de dos para convertirse en un cuarteto. El joven de cabello castaño claro que llegó primero miró con cara de desaprobación a sus dos amigos.

-¿no pudiste escapar de su plan, Sirius?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo negaba

-en...entonces si lo haremos-dijo con un suspiro el cuarto integrante del grupo. Bajito y algo llenito.

-¿dudaron un segundo que me harían desistir?-James se hizo el ofendido por lo que pensaban sus amigos, pero luego su sonrisa reapareció con la misma intensidad que tenía antes.

* * *

Ya faltaba media hora para la media noche y ellos tenían que terminar con su plan. Sirius cargaba una gran bolsa negra, Peter llevaba algo en sus brazos y Remus iba al frente asegurándose de que el camino estuviera libre. James por su parte llevaba unas sábanas en los brazos y aún corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino, iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pronto divisaron un gran árbol. Peter tragó saliva un tanto nervioso y Remus se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo al árbol que parecía inofensivo.

-vaya, hasta me cae bien así de quitecito-dijo Sirius parándose a admirar el sauce. James llegó por la espalda y lo empujó para continuar su camino y entrar por el pasadizo -¿Cuál es la prisa?-preguntó un poco enojado

-que ustedes se tienen que ir antes de que llegue-le contestó rápidamente el merodeador empujando todavía Sirius quien oponía resistencia para poner más nervioso a su amigo.

Por fin entraron a su guarida secreta. Nadie conocía ese lugar más que ellos, y solo ellos sabían como entrar y salir. Obviamente sabían que el túnel por el que andaban conectaba con una casa abandonada en Hogsmade y eso les hacía más fácil visitar el pueblo. Habían puesto sus propios hechizos alrededor para que nadie pudiera entrar, ya que les encantaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí, haciendo lo que no podían hacer en Hogwarts.

-¡Sirius, deja de jugar! ¡Todo tiene que estar listo!-

-en serio James que no se por qué quieres hacer esto ahora y no lo hiciste antes o lo puedes hacer después-

Todos los merodeadores empezaron a moverse. En la habitación donde había un piano que los chicos habían arreglado con ayuda de Remus, empezaron a decorar con todo lo que habían traído. Ellos mantenían la vieja casa en buen estado, solo por dentro pero lo lograban. Los pisos estaban limpios y los muebles reconstruidos. Parecía una verdadera casa aunque por su fachada de fuera no lo pareciera.

James tendió las sábanas que llevaba en el suelo, una era color rojo y la otra blanca. Sirius sacó de la bolsa que llevaba unos platos, comida, dos copas y una botella de Wisky de fuego. Remus puso unas velas encima del piano, bueno, eran muchas a decir verdad y las puso por toda la habitación. Iluminaban todo el lugar de una manera romántica, pero esa era la idea. Peter mientras tanto se encargaba de sacudir y limpiar algunas cosas empolvadas.

-¡Ya!-exclamó James viendo que el lugar estaba listo. En cuanto se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar, se giró a sus tres amigos y los empezó a empujar por la puerta

-¡James! ¿Qué te pasa? Que gentileza-exclamó Sirius –no me tires indirectas y dime que no me quieres aquí en lugar de empujarme-

-no te quiero aquí Sirius-le devolvió James y el otro merodeador se cruzó de brazos

-así es como se pagan los amigos-fingió limpiarse una lágrima mientras habló con tono de tristeza.

Los otros tres se quedaron viendo al Black en un silencio total. Peter hasta sintió un hueco en el estómago. Remus solo se golpeó la frente por las actuaciones de su amigo, mientras que James:

-luego te doy mil galeones si quieres pero…¿!Puedes irte!?-se escandalizó el Potter

-Que carácter-le reprimió su mejor amigo –si tu plan de esta noche funciona no quiero pensar como será mi ahijado o ahijada-fingió un escalofrío mientras se daba la media vuelta

* * *

Caminaba sola a mitad de la noche ¿en que cabeza cabía el hace semejante estupidez? Si, James era lindo cuando se lo proponía y eran amigos, pero que la citara sola en el escondite de los merodeadores le daba miedo.

A mitad del baile lo había visto partir con sus tres amigos en esa dirección, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

Llegó y se paró frente al sauce boxeador y lanzó el hechizo que lo dejaba inmóvil. Luego aspiró y se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que pasaría adentro.

* * *

Sirius venía refunfuñando quien sabe cuantas cosas, un tanto enojado con su amigo. Si así se ponía en su primer cita con alguien que ni siquiera era su novia, no quería pensar en la palabra matrimonio.

-ya Sirius, solo es esta noche-intentó animarlo Remus

-pero siento que lo estoy perdiendo-le devolvió -¿que pasará después?

-seguirá siendo el mismo-le aseguró Lupin –además, a James ninguna mujer le quitará el espíritu merodeador-

-eso espero-suspiró triste el Black –recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquella vez que teñimos las túnicas de los Slytherin de color rosa-

Peter se acercó a Sirius interrumpiendo ese bonito recuerdo. Le puso la mano en el hombro:

-es que sí fue ayer Sirius- de todas formas el muchacho no dejó esa cara de melancolía

Decididos a salir de una vez por todas de la casa, continuaron su camino en silencio cuando de repente una voz se escuchó con eco:

_-¿James?-_

Los tres merodeadores se congelaron en sus lugares. ¡Rayos! Era Lily y si el Potter se enteraba de que la pelirroja los había visto los mataría. Los tres se giraron y empezaron a correr escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Corrían como si fueran a recibir herencia. Uno de ellos se atoró con una gran astilla de madera que sobresalí del suelo. Peter aló de su capa nueva que estaba estrenando justamente esa noche y para su desgracia la rasgó. Cuando volteó hacia adelante, ninguno de sus amigos estaba.

Sirius y Remus no se dieron cuenta de que Peter no estaba con ellos así que siguieron corriendo. Llegaron jadeantes al segundo piso y se querían sentar en las escaleras a tomar un respiro cuando:

-¿_Lily?-_se escuchó la voz de James por toda la casa y de inmediato hubo respuesta

_-¡Estoy abajo!-_

_-¡espérame ahí, ya voy!-_

Los pasos de que alguien venía bajando desde el tercer piso puso en movimiento a los dos merodeadores que cuando se levantaron se preguntaron con la mirada dónde estaba Peter. Si su amigo ya descansaba en paz ya no era su problema así que empezaron a correr para esconderse en una de las dos habitaciones de ese segundo piso. Terminaron entrando en lo que habría sido la cocina de la casa en sus mejores tiempos.

Sirius fue el último en entrar y se aterró cuando vio la sombra de James hacerse más grande y su respiración nerviosa más audible. Cerró la puerta de la cocina silenciosamente.

Los dos merodeadores se quedaron en completa penumbra. Agitaron sus varitas para iluminarse.

* * *

James notó que salía luz de uno de esos cuartos y le extrañó. Quiso girar la perilla para entrar y averiguar que era pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Eso espantó a los dos muchachos dentro quienes se dieron cuenta de su error. Sirius cobardemente se metió debajo del mantel de la vieja mesa apagando su varita pero Remus pensó algo rápido.

Se subió a una silla para alcanzar el tubo de la cortina de la ventana y la corrió. Dejando ver la luna llena de ese día. Escuchó que alguien en la puerta susurraba:

-_alohomora-_ y corrió.

James entró y no vio nada inusual, claro, exceptuando la luz que había visto. Pero rápidamente fijó su vista en la venta y vio que se la cocina estaba muy iluminada por la luz de la luna. Se encogió de hombros y salió de nuevo del cuarto.

* * *

Lily y James por fin se habían reunido y esta vez iban camino al tercer piso donde estaba la sorpresa del merodeador. La pelirroja llevaba un lindo vestido amarillo y un antifaz dorado. Todo el gran salón la había notado. James llevaba una capa azul marino y un antifaz negro. Los hombres iban vestidos muy simples y las mujeres parecían todas unas reinas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Lily

-una linda sorpresa-le contestó James

* * *

Sirius y Remus vieron cuando la pareja pasó al tercer piso y creyeron que ya podían salir. Salieron de sus escondites sigilosamente y estaban girando la perilla de la puerta de la cocina cuando:

_-¡Nooooo!-_un grito aterrador hizo eco por todo el lugar

Los dos muchachos brincaron de miedo y se alejaron de la perilla un poco pálidos.

-¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Sirius

-¿a Peter gritar?-corroboró Remus

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y palidecieron aún más.

* * *

James y Lily quienes estaban en el tercer piso y sentados en las sábanas que habían tendido brincaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó ella aterrada

-ni idea-contestó sinceramente James pero le restó importancia porque sospechaba que no estaban solos. Pero si averiguaba que esos amigos suyos seguían en la casa los mataría.

* * *

-¡hay que salir de aquí!-le urgió Sirius a su amigo y los dos de nuevo se acercaron a la puerta y lograron girar la perilla con éxito.

Salieron con la varita en alto mirando hacia todos lados, con completa inseguridad. Cada paso que daban les daba más temor que el anterior, y se cuidaban las espaldas, quizás estaban paranoicos con la fecha.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso se encontraron con una gran astilla de madera saliendo del piso y un pedazo de capa verde oscuro. Remus lo tomó y Sirius palideció

-eso es de Peter-señaló el pedazo de tela -¿Qué le habrá pasado?- de solo imaginarse las posibilidades un escalofrío los recorrió.

* * *

Peter caminaba tristemente por el túnel del sauce boxeador, ya estaba a pocos metros para salir cuando tropezó con una gran piedra y rodó tres metros. No estaba prestando atención y había caído en un lugar que sabía de memoria.

-rayos-susurró para el mismo

Su capa nueva ahora además de estar rasgada estaba sucia. Pero de inmediato se acordó de un hechizo que limpiaba y dejaba la ropa como nueva. ¿Sería bueno probarlo? Después de todo, si llegaba a Hogwarts con la capa toda sucia alguien de los Slytherin le contaría a sus padres, esas serpientes pretexto querían para verlo castigado. Ese era un alto precio por ser un merodeador.

¿Cuál era el hechizo?

-bumbarda…bombarda…los dos se parecen tanto-titubeó y pensó en cada uno de ellos, nunca había puesto mucha atención en la pronunciación ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

Los dos merodeadores buscaban a Peter en cada una de las habitaciones del primer piso. No lo habían encontrado en dos de las tres que había así que creyeron que si tenían solo una oportunidad de encontrarlo sería en el cuarto de almacenamiento.

Así le decían ellos a esa habitación porque después de limpiar la casa, ahí habían metido todo lo que no servía.

Remus empujó la puerta y asomó la cabeza, todo parecía estar tranquilo. Lo mejor era revisar así que los dos se adentraron, pero Sirius opuso resistencia al principio así que era jalado por Remus.

-¿Pe…Pe…Peter?-tartamudeó Sirius alumbrando con la varita por el lugar que pasaba. Había varios muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas, también varias mesas. Decidieron empezar a levitar todas las mantas para ver si su amigo se encontraba escondido bajo alguna.

Las alzaban unos centímetros para ver si había alguien pero no tenían resultado. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión, un grito aterrador y la casa entera se sacudió:

-¡Aaaaah!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-

Los dos merodeadores gritaron como nunca levantando las manos del susto. Las sábanas que levitaban salieron volando hacia afuera del cuarto y luego hacia arriba.

* * *

Lily se abrazó de James aterrada. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaba. La puerta de la entrada a la habitación donde estaban se abrió de golpe por la explosión y ambos miraban sin moverse un centímetro.

Dos figuras blancas aparecieron en su campo de vista, venían volando de abajo.

-¡Aaaaaah!-

-¡Aaaaaaaah!- gritaron los dos

Esas cosas se sostuvieron no más de dos segundos cuando volvieron a descender rápidamente. Ambos adolescentes se pararon y empezaron a correr.

* * *

Peter venía caminando después de su fallido hechizo que hizo que su capa se incendiara. Su padre lo mataría. Cuando unas sábanas blancas cayeron sobre su cabeza:

-¡Ayuda, Ayuda!-gritó mientras empezaba a correr hacia todos lados

* * *

Remus y Sirius salieron de la habitación con el corazón en la boca y con los cabellos de punta, en caso de Sirius sus lindos rizos. Iban uno prensado al otro, caminando sin hacer el menor ruido, pero cuando menos lo imaginaron…

-¡ayuda, ayuda!-algo blanco estaba girando y gritando frente a ellos sin control

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-fue la nueva expresión conjunta

Corrieron despavoridos por las escaleras y la cosa de blanco que se habían topado antes los seguía siguiendo.

-¡por favor, ayuda!-

Sirius iba desesperado gritando incoherencias:

-¡déjanos en paz! ¡juro que trabajaré y me bañaré todos los días!-

Remus quien no paraba de correr lo miró de reojo algo sorprendido por tal declaración.

* * *

Lily y James corrían escaleras hacia abajo, pero escucharon pasos que venían en sentido contrario. La pelirroja se aferró al brazo del merodeador mientras este se las ingeniaba para defender a su ya novia.

-accio costales-susurró a dos costales de los cuales no sabía su contenido y los dejó caer escaleras abajo

* * *

No la vieron venir y dos cosas se estrellaron contra sus caras. Luego tosieron porque algo se esparció por todo el lugar. No veían pero tenían que seguir corriendo si no querían morir, así que restregándose los ojos para poder ver siguieron corriendo escaleras arriba hasta que:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-dos gritos más alertaron a Sirius y Remus quienes de despejaron la vista para poder ver a Lily y James. Por un segundo se preguntaron por qué gritaban pero fue cuando Sirius se miró las manos y el también grito:

-¡Aaaah, ya me morí!-gritó espantado viendo su ropa blanca y luego Remus -¡ya nos mataron!-dramatizó el Black

Otra voz se hizo presente:

-¡Ayuda! ¡¡¡¡ayuda!!!!-la insistente figura blanca hizo a los adolescentes girarse, tanto a los que estaban cubiertos de harina como a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts:

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!-un grito cuádruple se escuchó en la noche

Salieron corriendo hacia abajo sacándole la vuelta a la figura de blanco que clamaba ayuda. Y más rápido de lo que pensaban ya estaban corriendo por el túnel para salir a los jardines de Hogwarts.

* * *

Peter se pudo quitar al fin las sábanas que se habían atorado en la hebilla de su cinturón y luego enredado en sus pies. Caminó con las dos sábanas en mano hasta la entrada del sauce boxeador y miró a sus amigos corriendo a lo lejos:

-¿Por qué gritaban tanto?-se preguntó –ay mi capa-suspiró

* * *

_wiii!!!!!!_

_otro oneshot a la lista. _

_Especial de Halloween, a celebrar mis brujas y hechiceros._

_Esta vez no vengo solo con motivos de pedir su opinión, y obviamente tampoco por dinero: -reciten despues de mi..."este oneshot no es con fines de lucro"- muy lindo._

_Solicito la ayuda de ustedes, mis lectores. Si les gustó el oneshot, espero que puedan tomarse la molestia de...además de dejarme su opinión, votar por mí en fics y fics...este oneshot es motivo de concurso y nada que hacer, así que espero su voto. Les dejé el link en mi profile para facilitarles las cosas, solo vayan a apoyarme! luego les informaré si lo logramos!_

_los espera_

_anypotter_

_p.d. Cada review o voto es una petición para James, para que no mate a Sirius. Y que los merodeadores no maten a Peter...aunque.._


End file.
